The Empty Child
by Princess Lucy
Summary: repost of Orphans: After the death of their parents,Lucy won't function,can Peter with the help of his classmate Susan break through her barrier .
1. Chapter 1: Funeral

**A/N: This is loosely based on JamaicanSunshowers's story "Cair Paravel" which is a very good story I am writing can be read as a standalone and is not a part of the actual story.I was given permission to write something of a is obviously a AU set in modern times.**

**Disclaimer:Peter and Lucy,don't own em,never will;People at the funeral,yeah,they're mine.**

"Such a tragedy."

"Both parents gone just like that."

"What will happen to the little girl,I wonder,at least the oldest is attending university,he's taken care of."

"She'll have to go live with relatives,you don't expect a eighteen year old to drop everything just to take care of his little sister."

"I know my son wouldn't and he's an only child."

"More cake,ladies."

"Oh yes,please." with that the flock of ladies moved away,their perfume going with them,,none of them had seemed to notice the little girl with reddish brown hair sitting on the couch,clad in a black dress ,white tights and mary janes,clutching a was Lucy Pevensie,it was her parents that had died,hers and her older brother Peter's who was wondered if Peter would make her live with relatives,she hoped not,she didn't like any of her relatives,they were all to stuffy.

"Sit up straight,don't slouch."Aunt Therese scolded as she came over with a plate of food,she tied a napkin around Lucy's neck."Don't spill." she warned,before moving on to the guests.

Across the room,Peter wanted to see how his little sister was faring,she had been distraught since their parents death ,he could hardly blame her,she was only seven years old in her world,parents were not supposed to had been at school when he had gotten the news,dropping everything,he had crammed several clothes into a suitcase and driven back as fast as he could it was lucky,he wasn't in an accident. .Lucy had clung to him since he had arrived,then Aunt Therese,Mum's older sister had arrived .Within hours,she had taken over,making funeral arrangements,calling other relatives .

That morning,she had been up at the crack of dawn,baking,baking relaxed her,she informed at the house,Aunt Therese sat Lucy down on the couch ,with a strict warning not to wriggle and had steered Peter over to the center of the room,so he could accept people's condolences.

Lucy looked like a little doll,a sad miserable little doll. Peter moved to go over to her,but was stopped by a couple he vaguely knew.

No one notice Lucy slip away and go upstairs and for that she was glad,opening the door to the master bedroom,she stepped inside and shut the door,it still smelled like Mummy's perfume of lilacs and Daddy's aftershave a pinesy woodsy sort of the room,she opened the door to the wardrobe and crawled in,shutting the door one of Mummy's nightgowns,she burst into tears,her sobs muffled by the silky material.

***********************************************************************

That's where Peter found her several hours later,she had fallen asleep,one arm wrapped around her doll and Mum's nightgown,her thumb in her mouth,normally Peter would have woken her up,but he just didn't have the heart if she sensed Peter,her other hand reached out to him and he took sat like that until the sun went down .

The next day,Peter woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs and he headed downstairs,Aunt Therese was at the stove.

"There's coffee in the pot." she said ,"I'm glad you're up,we need to discuss arrangements for Lucy." she came over to the table with her own mug of coffee.

"What do you mean arrangements for Lucy."Peter asked.

"Well,I suspect you'll be going back to school and you don't expect Lucy to stay here by herself,I certainly can't move in,I have a husband and a job,however I would be willing to take Lucy to live with me."Aunt Therese said.

Peter was silent,then said,"Have you talked to Lucy about this." he asked.

"She's a little girl." Aunt Therese said."besides she doesn't ever talk anymore not since your parents death."

"That's right and she's already lost her parents do you really want to uproot her from the only home she's ever known .Besides I'm eighteen,legally I could be her guardian."Peter pointed out.

"But you attend university and you live in a dorm." Aunt Therese protested.

"I don't have to live in a dorm,I can just as easily live here,besides,it'll be easier on you ,Aunt Therese,I know you mean well,really I do,but I think it's best if we don't uproot Lucy."Peter said

**********************************************************************

A few days later,Peter headed back to school to tell the person in charge of housing,that he was moving arrived back at eleven o clock and after talking to housing instructor(*) headed across the quad to the dorms.

His roommate,who had been lounging on the bed,sat up when he entered,"Sorry about your folks ,mate." he said,he was a good looking boy with dark brown hair, and green eyes with flecks of gold .All the girls on campus thought he was good -looking.

"I 'm glad you're back,maybe now we could get a decent game of rugby going." Rich said."Hang on,why are you packing shouldn't you be unpacking,you just got back."

Peter turned from the drawer,"Actually,I'm moving out." he said tossing a pair of socks in the suitcase.

"Any reason,is it me am I bad roommate." Rich asked in mock sadness."Knew I should have thrown those pizza boxes out,before the roaches came.

Peter laughed,then shook his head,"It's not you,I'm just going to live at home,so I can take care of my little sister,I told you about her."

Rich nodded,"Yeah,I think I met her too,cute kid."

Peter snapped his suitcase shut,"I'm not dropping out,you'll still see me in classes." he said

Rich lay back on his bed,"Now, who's going to give me advice on the fairer sex." he asked.

"You never listen to me anyway."Peter reminded him as he headed out of the room.

**********************************************************************

**A/N: read and review,remember this is loosely based on JamaicanSunshowers' story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Empty shell of my sister

**A/N: I only own Miss Tristan and Headmistress Masley Story is still going to be set in modern times .**

It had been two weeks since their parents death and Lucy still hadn't spoke one word. She didn't do much of anything barely ate,no laughter came from those silent lips;her eyes which used to sparkle and dance were dull and lifeless,hidden behind a reddish brown shimmery curtain of hair. She just sat on the rocking chair that mother use to occupy. wrapped up in their father's well worn cardigan. Clutching her doll,not one of the fancier ones that their grandparents sent her every year for her birthday or Christmas either,but her old rag doll that Dad had bought when he heard Mum was having another baby and it was going to be a little girl.

Peter knelt in front of the rocking chair,pushing Lucy's hair out of her face,he adressed her,"Lu,I have to go to the store and get some things." they were running low on food that didn't resemble casseroles. "I'm going to have Miss Tristan come over okay."

Lucy didn't respond,she didn't even seem to register what Peter was saying at least she gave no indication she heard. Peter sighed,he wanted his baby sister back,the one who used to come into his room at five in the morning on Saturdays just so they could watch cartoons. The one who got scared when she saw a spider,but wept when Peter or their father accidentally squished it instead of releasing it. The little girl who didn't have all the answers,but had more than enough faith.

Miss Tristan came over a few minutes later, she was one of those annoyingly scary perky ladies that always seemed to be smiling and who thought it was cute to give people nicknames .Unfortunately she was also the only one who could come on short notice.

"Don't you worry,were going to have a great time aren't we sweetie." Mrs. Tristan said pinching Lucy's cheek.

As soon as Peter left,she turned to Lucy a big smile on her face,"Okay! who wants to make puppets.?"

No response,Lucy sat there and when Peter came home thirty minutes later,he found a one sided puppet show going Tristan was really getting into it,the only thing was her audience wasn't really responsive or paying attention. Peter thanked and practically pushed her out the door.

***********************************************************************

Peter knew that Lucy had to go back to school sometime soon even if she didn't want to Peter knew she had to which was why he was in her room,trying to get her into her school clothes,which actually wasn't as hard as he thought it would be even if he did have to literally get her dressed .he buckled her shoes and stood her on her feet pulling her sweater on .When she didn't move to go downstairs,Peter had to carry her

Lucy sat at her chair ,a bowl of her favourite cereal in front of her ,but she didn't even pick up her spoon to just sat there.

"Lu,come on,eat something,look it's your favourite cereal." Peter pleaded..He sighed wondering if it would be crueler to force feed her or to let her go without looked at his watch,eight ten. he couldn't do it,he couldn't force her to go back to school not now,she wasn't ready. Lucy slipped off her chair heading for the rocking chair and wrapping herself in the sweater,she sat there .Peter looked over at her,he needed help,but he didn't want to ask their Aunt for she was already doubtful about his ability to take care of Lucy. No, he had to get help somewhere else .

***********************************************************************************

Peter was heading across the campus to his next class when his mobile went off,he flipped it open and looked at the display,Lucy's school was calling,he wondered why. He hoped Lucy wasn't hurt or anything.

"Hello."

"Is this the guardian of Lucy Pevensie." a lady's voice asked .

"This is her brother,is something wrong?" Peter asked.

"I think you should come down to the school,I'll explain it when you get here."

Peter flipped his phone shut and turned around heading for the parking lot. he reached the school in ten minutes and rushed inside ,down the hall and into the headmistresses' office.

"I got a call a few minutes ago about my little sister." he told the school secretary,she pointed to the door and turned back to her phone shook his head and headed into the inner office.

The headmistress who had been there since Peter attended that school looked up,"Have a seat,Peter,we need to talk about Lucy." Headmistress Masely,she pressed a button."Have Nurse Cathy bring in Lucy,please."

"What's going on? why's Lucy in the nurse's office." Peter demanded,he turned around as the nurse led Lucy into the office,she had a black eye,split lip and bloody nose .

"What happened."Peter asked trying to keep his temper in check..

"That I can't say,since she refuses to tell me,the other children say she got in a fight and she doesn't say otherwise,so it's most likely true." Headmistress Masley said ,she steepled her fingers,"I'm afraid that fighting is strictly forbidden and since Lucy seems to have broken the rules,I'm afraid I have no choice,but to suspend her."

"No,no,you don't understand,Lucy doesn't fight,I know it looks like she's guilty ,but the thing is,she just won't talk,not since Mum and Dad died."Peter said ,"You can't punish her for something she didn't even do."

"I think you should take Lucy home for now."Headmistress Masely said leaning back and closing her eyes.

*******************************************************************

Peter looked over at Lucy,he wished he knew what was going on with knew she was sad about their parents death,but so was couldn't he break through the wall,she had created around herself?

**A/N: There'll be another update on Monday and maybe on on Friday or Saturday.I'm going to Las Vegas with my family on Tuesday and will be gone four days.**


	3. Chapter 3: Susan

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Lucycrewe11,she faithfully reviews all my stories ,you rock Lu! Also this is no longer based on Sunshowers story. This is my own idea and Peter and Susan will be involved,but nothing too serious only slightly chapter might make you cry well at least the first part of it.**

Peter lay next to Lucy,her eyes were open,but she was unresponsive she just lay there no flicker of movement her eyes fixed somewhere Peter couldn't see. The wall she had put up was too thick for him to break through .He started talking not even sure if Lucy could even hear him anymore.

" I remember when Mum found out she was pregnant with you,she and Dad were so happy . Mum called Grandma right away and when they found out you were going to be a girl,Dad went right out and bought you that doll. Mum was so excited to be able to shop for a girl ,but you hated the frilly dresses Mum tried to put on you and you'd throw a fit . When they bought you home from the hospital,I remember thinking that I would do anything to protect you from anything bad,but I can't protect you from everything and if I could bring Mum and Dad back I would. I'd move the mountains for you if I could. I just wish you'd let me in." Peter sighed,Lucy still lay there giving no indication that she even heard ,he leaned over giving her a kiss on the cheek ,then stood up leaving the room. One lone tear slipped down Lucy's cheek ,cold as ice .

The house was as silent as tomb,and Peter hated that; he flipped on the couch and turned on the tv and opened up his laptop. He typed in childhood depression and waited for the page to a thousand hits came up and he sighed pressing his lips together.

******************************************************************

Peter probably should have been paying attention to where he was going ,but his mind was on other things so he never saw the girl until he had bumped into her ,books fell to the ground and they both knelt to pick them up. The girl was pretty in a simple fresh sort of way her dark brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail ,her face was free of any makeup just a bit of lipgloss and she wore a denim skirt ending just below her knees,white sweater,white tights and ballet flats,she stood up and looked at the title of thebooks she had picked up.

**"Childhood Depression** **"Depression and your child signs and symptoms"** she looked at him,then said ,"Do you have a child?"

Peter stood up,"Do I look old enough to have a child."

The girl shrugged,"Well in this day and age parents are getting younger and younger. So yes you do."

"I don't have a child,however I do have a little sister who may or may not be depressed."Peter said taking his books back.

"Well depression in young teenagers is common."the girl said .

"She's seven." Peter said.

"Oh.I'm Susan Dawson by the way." she held out her hand,"Don't mind me too much. Mum's a child psychologist and she's forever analyzing my little brother and me.I think I'm picking up her habits."

"I think you are too,I'm Peter Pevensie." Peter said he smiled.

"Yes,I know we have English Lit together." Susan replied,"But why do you think your little sister's depressed."

"Our parents died three weeks ago and she hasn't spoken,she barely eats,not unless I force feed doesn't used to be so vibrant and lively,but now she's just an empty shell." Peter said,not really sure why he was telling someone he hardly knew all this,but it felt good to be able to tell someone that wasn't connected to him.

"What does she do?" Susan asked as they started walking across the quad to the canteen.

"Do? nothing." Peter said handing her a cup of tea and opening a bottle of soda,they sat on the table."Well she just sits in the rocking chair that my Mum used to rock her in,wrapped up in one of the cardigans my Dad wears."

"I want to see her." Susan said suddenly.

"She's not a bloody display at a zoo." Peter snapped.

Susan held up her hand,"Just listen,I want too see her maybe I can help you with her,I want to be a child psychologist after I get my degree .Your sister will be good practise."

"If you want to be a child psychologist why do you take English Lit?" Peter asked curiously.

"It's an elective ,so could I come and observe." Susan said.

"I suppose,but only because I'm worried about Lucy ." Peter handed him her mobile and he typed in her address.

"You live in this neighbour hood ." Susan asked her eyes wide,"It's so posh,what did your parents do before they died."

"Mum was an interior decorater and Dad was a judge." Peter said,"Come around three."

***********************************************************************

Susan rang the doorbell and stepped back wondering if a uniformed butler was going to answer the door,how cool would that be.

_Stop it,Susan,you're acting like a silly little girl,so the house is fancy,it doesn't mean there's going to be servants at their every beck and call._ Susan scolded herself,she was here for the little girl.

The door opened and Peter appeared,"You came." he said sounding a bit surprised.

"You sound as if you weren't expecting me to come." Susan said stepping into the foyer and gazing around the floor was marble swirl;in front of her was a fountain and a curved staircase with velvet carpet.

"I wasn't sure." Peter said heading into another room of the house,Susan supposed it was the parlour,but she wasn't sure since it was unlike any parlour she'd ever seen. The room was bright and cheery and the wall was a mural with kings and queens at a ball,kings and queens at a hunting party,fairies flitting around the room and not the disney fairies either. The furniture was comfortable too ,Susan had expected stiff white leather couches,but they were white and looked very comfortable .There was slide in the corner ,at the bottom were a bunch of pillows.

"That room looked so fab." Susan said

"Mum had Dad decorate it like that when she found she was going to have a slide was my idea ." Peter said

"Is it rideable it's built into the wall." Susan said.

"Oh it's rideable you just have to enter from a different room. This is our other parlour." Peter said stepping into room that had a more somber look about it. The walls were a dark oak colour and the furniture didn't seem as comfortable. There were several bookcases against the walls,several storeys high. There was also a big screen tv an episode of "Spongebob " was playing. Susan then noticed the rocking chair and more importantly the small occupant,she wasn't even watching the cartoon. Susan felt sorry for her ,she looked so small and sad sitting there.

Peter noticed where her gaze had gone,"This is Lucy." he said .Susan went over and knelt in front of her,"Hi." she said softly,"I'm Susan,that's a pretty dollie does she have a name."

Lucy didn't answer,but she did look up and for the first time since their parents death,Peter saw a glimmer of interest in her eyes. He felt hopeful.

**A/N: Read and Review people i'm leaving tomorrow so no more updates until I get back**

******************************************************


End file.
